Let Me Be With You
by Aly Gehabich
Summary: Alice y Marcus fueron los mejores amigos de la infancia, casi como hermanos, pero por asuntos de su abuelo, Alice tuvo que regresar a Rusia, años después ella y Marcus se reencuentran y conoce a Thomas Norstain, el cual se enamora perdidamente de ella, pero hay un problema, a Alice le gusta Marcus, pero también hay dificultad porque a Marcus le gusta Yoshino Fujieda


-Marcus, Marcus devuélvemela- Decía una niña de 5 años, cabello color rojo, ojos marrones brillantes y expresivos, carita muy sonriente, , mirada agradable, una sonrisa tan bella como ella, manos finas y piel blanca como la nieve. Estaba corriendo detrás de su amigo tratando de tomar su muñeca de trapo, daba pequeños saltos para cogerla pero no lo lograba

-Alcánzala si puedes Alice- Dijo el niño de 6 años de cabello castaño casi tomando un color rojizo, ojos verdes como las hojas de los árboles, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, mirada penetrante y piel un poco bronceada. Que huía de su amiga la cual trataba de alcanzar su muñeca, pero no la dejaba, le encantaba molestarla.

La niña persiguió a su amigo por todo el parque, entre los columpios, debajo del tobogán, rodeando el árbol varias veces, saltando sobre el sube y baja. Pero a la pequeña pelirroja se le atoró el pie y calló sobre sus rodillas, haciéndose un raspón en la rodilla izquierda, ella vio que salía sangre y comenzó a llorar. El niño, que seguía corriéndola escuchó llorar y se detuvo, al voltearse vio que su amiga lloraba abrazando su pierna izquierda, en su rostro apareció una cara de preocupación para luego ir corriendo donde estaba su amiga

-Alice,¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo Marcus preocupado tomando los hombros de su amiga. La pequeña le mostró su rodilla izquierda al niño aún con lágrimas en los ojos, el niño al verla se puso muy mal. El niño puso sus manos alrededor de la herida y comenzó a soplarla, el chico, en ese momento recordó algo para, seguido, meter su mano en el bolsillo de su pantaloneta, él iba sacando su mano y entre sus dedos sacó un pañuelo blanco, con el nombre Marcus bordado con hilo rojo en la esquina inferior derecha. El pequeño dobló un poco el pañuelo y se lo puso a Alice sobre el raspón, al terminar de vendar la herida de la niña, el castaño sonrió y le sacó las lágrimas a la ojimarrón delicadamente con su pulgar, seguido la niña le sonrió

-Gracias Marcus- Dijo la pequeña poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde y se pegó a él proporcionándole un abrazo. La niña se alejó u poco hasta la mejilla del castaño, ara luego poner sus suaves y delicados labios sobre esta garantizándole al joven un tierno beso

El ojiverde se sonrojó un poco por el beso que le dio su amiga, el chico ayudó a su amiga a levantarse, para luego, darle su muñeca de trapo. Alice cogió el juguete entre sus manos, para luego abrazar a su muñeca cariñosamente y luego. abalanzarse al joven para darle un abrazo

-Alice, no me aprietes tan fuerte- Dijo el castaño a su amiga con una mueca de dolor, ya que lo estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte

-Lo ciento- Dijo la niña separándose de su amigo, roja de la pena y con sus manos atrás viendo al suelo. El niño, al verla así, se acerco a ella y de la nada, darle a su amiga un beso en la mejilla, Alice solo sonrió

-Te quiero tontito- Dijo la pelirroja con una mirada muy dulce y una sonrisa muy tierna

-Yo también te quiero bobita- Le dijo el castaño a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa

-Alice, tengo que decirte algo- Dijo un hombre mayor, con cabello blanco, ojos negros y usaba lentes, traía puesto un pantalón y una camisa azul, encima de esto una bata blanca de doctor

-Que sucede abuelo- Dijo la niña sonriente mirando hacia arriba para lograr ver a su abuelo

-Debemos regresar a Rusia- Dijo el adulto mayor agachándose a la altura de su nieta. A la niña se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos

-No, no quiero- Dijo la pequeña dando pasos hacia atrás, para luego voltear a ver a su amigo-Marcus, no quiero irme- Dijo la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre su amigo dándole un abrazo y empezar a llorar sobre el hombro del castaño. El niño solo le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga para luego comenzar a llorar junto con ella

-No Alice, no te vayas, no quiero- Dijo el castaño entre sollozos, abrazado más fuerte a la pelirroja y ella se aferró más al pecho de este. Alice se separó de su amigo el abuelo de la pequeña solo la tomó de la mano llevándosela a casa

El anciano y la niña caminaron hasta llegar a una enorme mansión de color blanco, Michael sacó las llaves y abrió el portón, entró junto a la pequeña y luego cerró el portón, caminaron entre el jardín, para subir unas escaleras hasta el corredor y llegar a la puerta de la mansión. El anciano eligió otra llave diferente, la metió en la cerradura y abrió, al abrir la niña vio que las maletas estaban listas, las der su abuelo eran azules y las de ella eran lila

-Mañana por la mañana nos vamos Alice- Dijo el anciano acariciando el cabello de su nieta- En tu habitación hay una mudada para el viaje de mañana- Dijo el adulto mayor finalmente

La pequeña y su abuelo subieron las escaleras hasta el 3° piso, los 2 llegaron a un pasillo donde había una puerta blanca con la letra A en púrpura, la pequeña entró y cerró la puerta. Su habitación era hermosa, como para una adolescente, las paredes eran de color púrpura, una alfombra en el suelo color morado, una cama grande en forma redonda color lila muy acolchonada y las almohadas también, estaba adornado con hermosos cuadros de pintores famosos y muebles finos y caros de color blanco. La pequeña se acostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, no quería separarse de su mejor amigo, lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormida

A la mañana siguiente la pequeña pelirroja abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sentó en la cama, luego se bajó de esta en busca de sus zapatos que estaban debajo de la cama, en una silla se encontraba una toalla de color violeta en el respaldar en el asiento un vestido lila con una cinta alrededor de la cintura color morado y encima su ropa interior, en el suelo unos lindos zapatos color morado. Alice entró al baño y llenó la tina de agua caliente, se quitó las prendas y se metió a bañar,al salir secó su cuerpo, se puso su ropa interior y el vestido, salió del baño, secó bien sus pies para colocarse sus zapatos, Alice fue a la cómoda se sentó y llamó a su abuelo

-¡abuelo!¡Me haces 2 colitas!- Gritó la pequeña a su abuelo. Minutos después el adulto mayor llegó a la habitación de la niña y caminó hacia la cómoda donde estaba su nieta

El anciano cogió el peli de la pequeña, lo cepilló para desenredárselo y luego l dividió en 2, primero tomó el montón de la derecha, tomó una cola morada y recogió el pelo haciéndole una cola, luego la parte izquierda, cogió la otra cola y amarró la otra parte de su cabello

-Gracias abuelo- Dijo la niña, luego ambos bajaron a desayunar unos deliciosos panqueques, al terminar de desayunar, el anciano lavó los platos, cogieron sus maletas

El adulto mayor las metió en un taxi, se subieron y el taxista condujo una hora y media hasta llegar al aeropuerto sacaron las maletas del taxi y al entrar las pusieron en una máquina para que las subieran al avión, el anciano mostró el pasaporte. En eso alguien abrazó a Alice por la espalda y le dijo

-Suerte en el viaje- Alice volteó y vio que era Marcus, ella le dio una abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, y adiós- Le dijo la pequeña a su amigo que se encontraba con su madre

L a pequeña tomó la mano de su abuelo, llegaron a la entrada del avión mostraron el boleto y se subieron. La pelirroja se puso en la ventana, el vuelo despegó y la ojimarrón se quedó dormida todo el vuelo hasta Moscú en Rusia, al aterrizar todos se bajaron y Michael despertó a la niña delicadamente y ella abrió los ojos poco a poco

-¿Ya llegamos?- Dijo la pequeña a lo que su abuelo solo asintió, los 2 se bajaron del avión, les entregaron las maletas y Michael puso en un taxi el equipaje, para ir directo a su mansión en el bosque

**Uffff terminé, espero que este nuevo fic le guste, besitos a tod s**


End file.
